The present invention relates to laser pointers, and more particularly to such a laser pointer that can be arranged between a first position where the laser diode is firmly secured in position, and a second position where the laser diode can be oscillated with a spring member.
A variety of laser pointers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These laser pointers are commonly comprised of a cylindrical casing holding a battery set, a control circuit board, a laser module and a lens. The laser module which holds a laser beam is fixedly mounted inside the casing, and controlled to emit a laser beam. Because the laser module is not movable relative to the casing, the static lighting effect is less attractive. In order to produce a dynamic lighting effect, complicated driving means and reflector means shall be installed. However, a laser pointer which has complicated driving means and reflector means for producing dynamic lighting effects is heavy and not handy.